


The love me more button

by KairiUJMK



Series: Elder AU [2]
Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love me more button, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiUJMK/pseuds/KairiUJMK
Summary: This is sooooooooo late! Aaaaah!Just some fluff for Valentine's day and a bit of White Day-ish nonsense.This story takes place AFTER Kairi and the Elder and married, but BEFORE he gets the necklace and other plot devices.It has a hint of lemon, but doesn't really go into it.Where'd my wholesome valentine's story go?
Relationships: Torvish | Talvish (Mabinogi)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Elder AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634230
Kudos: 1





	The love me more button

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Had to edit some of the knights genders cause as I was revisiting G20 (I have the videos saved on an external hard drive), I FINALLY took notice that Elved and Heruin, the generals back in the time of the Elder, are both female! I never paid that much attention to them, I had just assumed that all the generals were male. Plus I had screwed up a bit on Eiler cause While he's male, at the bonus end I accidentally put him as a 'she' XD Ah I gotta learn to spot my mistakes faster before posting.

A sigh escaped Kairi's lips as she finished hanging out the final bed sheet out to dry on the line. She had been at the chores for some time as her husband tended to his duties at Avalon Gate. She couldn't quite bring herself to tell anyone that she felt a tad bit lonely at the lack of company. What made things worse....

Today was Valentine's Day.

Another sigh escaped as she sat on a tree stump that her husband had sanded and flattened nearby for her to use as a seat, her gaze focused on the ring on her left hand. She never cared much for Valentine's Day, but now that she was in love and married, she wanted to do something special for him. But it couldn't be helped. Her husband was so busy all the time.  
Why?  
Because he was the Commander.  
The Commander and Founder of the Alban Knights, who had received his Divine Light directly from Aton Cimeni himself, Talvish.

Certainly he'd have no time or interest in such traditions, plus, she couldn't get her hands on any chocolate or baking materials even if she tried, and she wasn't allowed out or beyond Avalon Gate for her own safety or so they all claimed. So now she was stuck with no way of giving him any chocolates for Valentine's Day, no ideas of what to do to surprise him, or even know if there'd be an opportunity to try to do something for him.

"It can't be helped," Kairi got up stretching, disappointment clear in her tone and upon the features of her face, "Guess I'll go check on him now that I'm done here..."

With that last thought she left the far ends of her home in Avalon and began to head towards Avalon Gate to find Talvish preparing to start a meeting. All the generals and higher ranked knights were around the giant round table, Tagar and Kaelic were observing from the sides as they usually were, and Kairi had her little honorary seat besides her husband.

As the meeting began and Talvish droned on about the matters at hand that needed to be dealt with regarding the heretics, budget, and resources for the people of Avalon, Kairi felt herself drifting off to sleep. It wasn't that Talvish's speeches were boring....they just...had a negative effect...that caused her to want to sleep when he began to drone on and on. As she drifted into semi-sleep, a memory seemed to flood back to her from her childhood.

~~

_She saw herself at the age of 8, sitting alone in the garden of her old home, her face buried into her drawn up knees that she hugged tightly as she cried heedlessly._

_Her father hearing her cries walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, "What's the matter my dear?"_

_Kairi sniffled as she looked up at her father, her eyes blurred and foggy with tears, "The kids at the park were being so mean to me. I-I didn't even do nothing wrong. I just wanted to play..."_

_"What did they do?" Her father asked, his face didn't phase from his typical emotionless stoic expression, but in his tone was anger._

_Kairi sniffled again as she tried holding herself back from crying, "I asked them if I could play together with them, but the boys all said they'd get cooties if they did, cause it's Valentine's Day, and Valentine's Day is for mushy sissy stuff they said. And I said, 'no it's not. It's about spending time with people you care about and love, that having a valentine was something special', then- then..." she rubbed her eyes as the tears began to fall again, her voice cracked as she struggled to finish, "Then they all started to say I was gross, that I was ugly, and all the girls said I couldn't ever get a Valentine even if I wanted or tried."_

_Her father put his arms around her to draw her into a soft hug as he cooed softly to her, "Now now my dear, that's not true at all. You're very beautiful, inside and out."_

_But her crying didn't cease as she looked up at her father from his gentle embrace, "But-but, it's true! We had to give Valentines chocolate and cards to everyone's bag in class," she sniffled and tried to wipe away her tears with her sleeves, "I gave everyone some chocolate in their bags, but-but, mine was the only one that was empty! Even Arlene's bag was full to the top. Not even one little card....no one likes me and no one will...because...because, I'm ugly! And weird! And-And-!"_

_Her father's hug became tighter, "NO YOU ARE NOT!"_

_His sudden shout made her yelp in surprise, her focus now entirely on her father as he continued to speak, "You are a very bright and wonderful little girl! Anyone who'd say other wise just doesn't have the foresight to see it! You are my pride and joy, and I couldn't be happier to call you my daughter! One day you'll grow to be such a beautiful woman and then they'll attempt to take back those words, but daddy won't give you up to them so easily! No sir! No boy who'd ever so much as looked at you funny more so dared to call you such vile things can have you! Not even if they pass my tests, or beg with all their might! You are my little girl!"_

_Kairi blinked a few times when it seemed her father's train of thought was now derailing into a rant, he could be beyond doting, "Uh, dad...What does that have to do with Valentine's Day chocolate or cards?"_

_"Aaahhh.....Oh," her father seemed to calm down, his blank stare turning into a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head, "Not anything really, sorry, I got carried away again."_

_Kairi let out a sigh just as her father seemed to look around as if not wanting anyone else to see or hear what he was about to say or do before gesturing to her to move in closer. She complied as he cupped a hand around her ear and whispered, "Would you like me to teach you a secret method to catching a valentine for Valentine's day that I learned from your mother?"_

_Her eyes lit up, if it had to do with her mother she was all ears. She never got to spend much time with her mother before she passed, so any stories, pictures, just anything about her mother caught her attention. Part of her heart ached to realize her mother would never get to teach this to her personally, but her other half jumped in excitement as she looked up at her father expectantly giving rapid heavy nods._

_"Alrighty then," her father said playfully, "First. I need you to point your finger out."_

_Kairi immediately did as she was told and pointed out her index finger. She stared curiously as her father grabbed her hand and gave her a smile, "Last step. You press the button," he pressed her finger against his chest before chuckling, "and that's it."_

_She blinked up at him dumbfounded. Just how was that a method for catching a valentine "That's it?"_

_Her father gave her a knowing grin before speaking, "Yep. That's it," but before Kairi could protest as he witnessed her cheeks puffing up in a pout he continued, "Sweetheart, do you know what this is?" He gestured to where her finger was pointing._

_"Your heart?" Kairi answered uncertainly._

_He shook his head before giving her another smile, "This is the 'Love Me More' button. When pressed a person's feelings of love increase for its presser. It can't descend, it can only climb further when directly or indirectly pressed."_

_Kairi pouted as she withdrew her finger and crossed her arms, "There's no way something like that works!"_

_Her father chuckled as he lifted her in his arms, rubbing his cheek against her, "Oh really? After that little press I love my little girl 10x more after that!"_

_"Mou! Papa no Baka!" Kairi shouted as her cheeks began to flush at her father's overbearing affectionate hugs, rubs, and kisses._

~~

"...ai.....Ka.....ri..." Kairi heard, though it sounded so far away, but then suddenly, "Kairi."

The sudden clarity and closeness of her husband's voice made her jolt up in her chair to the many stares of the knights around the table as well as Tagar and Kaelic. (I must've spaced out longer than I thought...) She rubbed the back of her head nervously, but before she could apologize, Talvish cut in, "If you were exhausted, you could've rested at home."

"Ah...well...sorry about that. You can continue," she apologized. Talvish seemed to give her a visual once over before returning to his meeting. Rather than sleep again, Kairi was looking around trying to take her mind off how sleepy Talvish's voice made her. She looked and looked, but there wasn't anything interesting to keep her focus. That was until, her eyes landed upon her husband's chest. Talvish's armor had some gaps where his blue shirt would show through, and right now her eyes were drawn to the gap between the two emblems adorning his armor. It was right at his heart, and it was driving her nuts.

"The 'Love Me More' button, huh?" Kairi mumbled to herself in a small whisper, before she realized what she was doing her finger extended, her arm reaching out, and she pressed her finger into the gap between his armor earning his attention and confusion.

"...." He remained silent, expecting her to say something, but her eyes seemed locked onto something he couldn't see as she pulled back and pressed again, twice, now thrice... "Yes, Kairi? Can I help you with something?"

She looked up at him, his face was always hidden mostly behind that weird helmet of his. The only visibly thing was his mouth, jaw, and neck, and even then, there was no signs of a flush on his face, no hard swallows, no smile, just his usual stoic tight lipped appearance. A small part of her heart ached that she couldn't even get the tiniest of rises out of him most times. (Sorry mom, sorry dad. Looks like, the 'love me more' button on him is broken....or more like, it just doesn't work at all...) 

That ache grew with that thought alone, so she let out a huge sigh before replying, "It's nothing...never mind," before Talvish could even open his mouth she rose from her chair, she didn't dare look at him in fear the pangs in her heart would make her cry, she did her best to keep her normal tone, "I'm just sleepy. I'll head home first..."

She left Avalon Gate, no one stopping her as she walked back through Avalon back to their home. A new mission on her mind, she slapped her cheeks to get herself focused and psyched up, "Yosh, If I can't make chocolates I'll just make him his favorite fish dinner!" With that, she ran towards her home to steal, I mean borrow his fishing gear.

Everyone who watched her leave turned to their commander with curious looks as he cleared his throat and began to go back about the meeting. That was until Elved raised her arm earning Talvish's attention, "Yes, Elved. Any feedback or concerns?"

"I don't mean to pry into personal affairs sir, but," Elved began as she lowered her arm, "are you sure it's wise to just leave her like that?"

Silenced filled the air as everyone was now focused on their commander's response, to which he responded curiously, "I suppose you do have a point. If she's that exhausted, then having her return home alone is rather risky," he turned towards some knights in the Heruin unit and began to ask them, "Would some of you mind trailing and escorting my wife safely back home?"

Three of the knights saluted and began to leave before Tagar's voice cut in with an exasperated sigh, "Talvish, that's not what she means."

Talvish turned to his friend now, "Hm?"

She rubbed her temples, "Ugh, you always could be so dense."

A chuckle from Kaelic beside her wasn't helping her oncoming headache, "Yeah, though you'd think he'd have gained some sense after deciding on his own to get married."

"What do you two mean?" Talvish asked a bit more firmly than usual.

Tagar sighed again before answering, "Isn't it obvious that Kairi wasn't actually tired? Sure she fell asleep for a bit, but when she started poking you, it wasn't cause she was sleepy, she was trying to get your attention for something."

Talvish appeared to go silent in thought before the generals arose from their seats. Elved was the first to speak, "Commander, I'm pretty sure we've covered every topic we need attend to today. If we need to discuss this further we can do so amongst ourselves."

"If we have any concerns or issues, we can bring them up in a report to you tomorrow," Heruin spoke.

"So, you can go check on and tend to the lady. We can handle things from here, sir," Arthuan said.

Eiler chuckled as he spoke, "I get the feeling this seems like a sensitive topic, but do try to tread lightly sir, or you may end up in the dog house."

At that, the other knights began to laugh at the thought of their commander in an actual dog house with his wife happily but pouty inside the house.

Talvish stood there silently thinking for a while before nodding, "Very well. If there are no immediate concerns or inquiries, we will save them for tomorrow. Till then, this meeting is adjourned. You may return to your posts and duties."

All the knights saluted before getting up to leave to their respected areas, Talvish gathered some papers on the round table to return to his old room, which was now more so his office. He began to wonder how to approach Kairi on what she needed, though he couldn't quite figure out how to go about doing so.  
"I guess I'll just have to be direct," he mumbled to himself as he set the papers down at his desk and began to head towards the gate into Avalon.

"Talvish!" he turned to see Tagar waving and shouting out to him, Kaelic chuckling at her side, "Try to read the mood or you'll just end up making her cry!"

He could only let out a frustrated sigh, it seemed like everyone treated him as an invalid when it came down to anything regarding his relation with Kairi. Yes, Aton Cimeni and Lymilark both picked Kairi for him as a wife, sure their first meeting wasn't the best of meetings or impressions, and yes they had so much trouble with one another. But they figured out how they felt over time, and certainly after being with her for so long and despite only being married for about a month, he felt he knew his wife by now.

"I'll bet 20,000 gold something goes wrong, heh heh," Kaelic chuckled up Tagar who nodded in agreement as they watched their friend's cape flutter in the distance.  
\--

Talvish rushed back home as quickly as he could, but he still hadn't caught up to his wife at all. Their home was in the back of Avalon, a small log cabin hidden in the area behind the giant fallen sculpture of a giant knight head near the camp. "She sure can run," Talvish said as he stopped briefly to catch some breath from his downhill run, the farmlands from the camp viewable in the distance. As he ran through the camp and made his way around the sculpture via a small parting of crystal and rocks, the house came into view. 

"Kairi!" Talvish called, hoping to gain her attention and figure where she was, she had a habit of hiding when something was bothering her. When he received no response he entered the house and peered around, Kairi was nowhere to be found. He began to lightly panic as he searched the house inside and out, he quickly noticed the back shed was open and his fishing pole and equipment gone. 

"Well, I guess she must've gone fishing...but why?" Talvish pondered, fishing was something she never wanted to do, she didn't have the patience for it. He let out a sigh as he began to head towards the shore, "This must be serious if she's fishing..."

At the shore, Kairi watched as the floater bobbed up and down in the waves, she sighed loudly as she sat on sand, "I was so psyched about making him some fish I didn't even bother to think of what if I caught nothing..." Her grip on the pole became almost unbearable as she sighed again, "So much for Valentine's Day....Mou....I can't ever do anything right...That's why-"

"Kairi!"

She turned her head towards the voice calling her, her eyes widening, she knew when Talvish had meetings they typically lasted till late in the afternoon, most times to dusk, so to see him dashing towards her was uncalled for...though so was the yank on her arms as the pole pulled her towards the water, her grip tight on the pole, not daring to let go, "Ggghhhh! What did I hook, a whale?! Whoa. WHOA! STOP! STOP!!!"

A pair of strong arms circled around her and grabbed the pole in her hands, "Kairi! Let go of it and let me handle it!"

"But!" She protested, but then the line suddenly snapped and went slack, causing her to tumble forward, "AH!"

Talvish acted fast, releasing the pole that she was still holding to circle his arms around her waist to catch her and pull her against him, "Whoa! I got you. Looks like the line snapped, it must've been quite a large one."

Kairi stared at the pole in her hands sadly, not daring to look up at her husband. She felt so defeated, she couldn't make chocolates, she couldn't do much to express the love she had for him, she couldn't even so much as fish to make him a good meal! She murmured so low so he wouldn't hear, "....Is there even anything I CAN do right.....?"

"Hm? Did you say something?" Talvish asked hearing her say something.

She internally shrugged it off the best she could and turned to look up at him with as best a smile as she could muster, her eyes closed the entire time, "Oh, nothing....I'm sorry about the line..."

"....It's nothing to be so worried about," Talvish began, releasing her from his grip to meet her gaze. In the entire time that he'd known her from her arrival to Avalon, he realized that when she wanted to hide something or fake being okay, she'd smile with her eyes closed, "....So, what brings you fishing?"

Kairi looked a bit taken aback for a moment before smiling with her eyes closed yet again, "O-Oh! I-I I just felt like having some fish to eat today, so I decided to try to get some."

Talvish nodded, he knew she wouldn't speak so easily. He turned towards the bucket, "Then I should be able to fish us up some good sized ones. I just need to change the lin-"

"AH!" Kairi shouted making him move back from the bucket and tackle box, as she scrambled to grab everything and scoop it up in her arms, "Y'know I-I just changed my mind! We don't NEED fish, we'll just make do with what we have, the fish can wait for another day! Hehehe."

Talvish was about to press her, but seeing her uneasy smile as she spoke made him close his mouth, "It's getting late. We should get home, yup yup, dinner isn't gonna make itself. Oh but it'd be neato if it could haha!" He followed beside her watching her expression and listening to her random talk as they headed back home. Eiler was right, this seemed like a sensitive topic, and he would wait until she was ready to talk.

"Dinner will be ready in a few!" Kairi chimed as she smiled again from the kitchen door.

Wait until she was ready to talk.

"Ah no, let me get the dishes, you can go bathe up or work on your paperwork! I got this handled!" She smiled again.

Wait...until she was ready...

"Talvish, I'm going to wash up right fast. Try not to overwork yourself okay! Ah and take off your armor so I can give it a polish afterwards!" That smile again...

....Until...she's ready....

She let out a yawn and smiled at him as she lay in bed and began to cuddle under the covers, "Talvish, I'm going to bed. I know work is important, but please don't stay up too late. You need to rest too."

Until...

Talvish slammed his hands on his desk as he sat up abruptly from his desk, making her jump in surprise, she practically squeaked, "T-Talvish?!"

He walked over to the bed, sat down and kicked off his boots. As she stared at him a bit confused, that confusion suddenly turned to flustered as he climbed over her, a hand on each side of her head to keep her from thinking of escaping, "Kairi..."

"U-Uh," Kairi's face began to heat up, she shied under the covers, her eyes and above becoming the only visible things as she began to tremble due to her racing heartbeat, "Talvish...W-What's the matter?"

"I thought if I waited you'd tell me..." Talvish began seriously, "But I can't help if you wont tell me. Now. What is wrong? Is something or someone bothering you? Do you feel homesick?"

"H-Huh?!" Kairi stuttered out as she gazed up at her husband bewildered, "Wha-N-Nothing's wrong."

"Kairi..." he voiced so tenderly, his gazed softened tremendously, but the concern in his voice only grew as he cupped her left cheek in his hand, prizing it gently, "I know when something is bothering you. Please...can't you rely on me in times like these?"

Her hand reached up and held his hand to her cheek, rubbing against it gently, his voice and gaze threatened to break her, those soft blue eyes that could peer into her very soul, "I-It's not like that. It's just..."

He breathed her name softly once more, and she gave in (Curse those baby blues and his noodle hair...and just everything about him...), "H-Have you ever heard of...Valentine's Day?"

Talvish thought for a few minutes before shaking his head, "I've heard of it, but I'm not familiar with it."

"W-Well..." Kairi began, trying to think of the best way to explain this, "Today is Valentine's Day. In Japan, it's a day where women give chocolates to men, but in my culture well...some say it's just a ploy from the candy industries but...it's a day for people to express...express..."

Talvish caressed her cheek to get her to continue talking, he had learned that tender affection was one method to get her to talk, "Express?"

Her cheeks flared bright red to the tips of her ears, "E-Express...love....Y-You do what you can to tell the people important to you that you...love them...Like for families you could make cards or things, give courtesy chocolate to friends, and typically you give special chocolate to the guy you like, or a handmade object, but it's not just for girls to give to guys, I mean men give ladies flowers and chocolates too! It's just...."

"I see," Talvish said, watching her expressions and listening to her intently, caressing or calling her softly to stimulate her to keep talking.

"Mmm," Kairi felt a bit faint from all the attention he was placing on her, but she strove on, "so I tried to think of what to do....We can't make chocolates, sweets are a bit of a luxury so I couldn't do that....I wanted to make you a surprise fish dinner...but..."

Talvish was beginning to see what was wrong, she wanted to express her love to him by trying to make him something. But that still left one question, "And what was the poking for?"

"The Po-" Kairi's face flared crimson as she quickly turned away from him, her voice trembling with the embarrassment she felt, "T-Th-That was nothing! I-I was just sleepy! It wasn't anything! R-Really! It was just something stupid!"

That made Talvish smirk, she was hiding something again, and if caresses wouldn't work....

"Hyah!" Kairi squeaked out as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up into his lap, resting her head on his chest. She felt so faint even as she heard his powerful heartbeat drum against her ear, one arm steadying her in his lap, the other pressing her head to him occasionally stroking through her long reddish-brown locks, "....Kairi. Tell me the truth."

Kairi pouted internally (Mou! This should be against the rules!) but found herself melting in his embrace, "I-It was..."

He stroked her hair a few more times, "It was?"

She let out a soft sigh as she accepted her defeat, "That poking...was something my dad taught me. He said my mom showed it to him. It was a 'sure fire' way to get a Valentine...."

"Oh?"

"First, you point out your index finger, press the button, and wala," Kairi said as she pressed her finger on his chest.

Talvish stared at her confused, "So...what is it supposed to do? Does it have some significance other than being something taught by your mother?"

"Talvish..." Kairi softly whimpered, her lips turning into a slight frown, "Do you know what this is? Where my finger is at?"

Talvish held her tighter as she frowned in hopes of comforting her, "...My heart?"

She shook her head, "No. This...is the 'Love Me More Button'...." She stared at her finger with a lost nostalgic look, "When pressed a person's feelings of love increase for its presser. It can't descend, it can only climb further when directly or indirectly pressed....It's...." She looked up at him with another closed eye smile, but her smile was lightly crooked to show that she was hurting, "Pretty stupid, huh?...Something like that...couldn't possibly do anything...."

"Kairi..." Talvish got out almost breathlessly before he shifted and pressed her back down onto the sheets.

"T-Talvish, wha-" Kairi got out flustered again before she felt his finger press on her chest, "Huh?"

He pressed again, and again, until his eyes left her chest to gaze into her own softly, "Well? Is it increasing?"

Her face flared red and she quickly turned away from him to avoid eye contact, "H-How am I supposed to know?!" (Baka! You can't just do something like that and ask me that question!)

He smiled softly as he pressed it again and again, hearing her whimper as she trembled under him, her entire body was burning red, but he still wanted to know, "Have I reached its limit or can it still keep going?"

She covered her face with her hands to avoid looking him in the eye as she spoke, "H-How would I know?!"

"Kairi..." He called softly as he caressed her cheek to gain her attention. His other hand reached out to grab her hand and guided it to his heart once more. He smiled at her softly, "It seems like it works just fine."

She couldn't look away from him, even when she'd try to dart her gaze elsewhere, they returned to stare at the smile on his face. Maybe...just maybe, her father was right...when pressed, 'directly' or 'indirectly', the love me more button would continue to rise up...never to fall.

Talvish leaned down towards her ear and gave a soft whisper, "You know...we've yet to consummate our marriage... Would it be alright?"

Her eyes shot open as she struggled to voice anything intelligible. Her face and body were now practically on fire.

"If you're not comfortable with the idea, it's alright, we can wait," Talvish finished up seeing her response. He was certain that look meant she wasn't ready, but.

She snuggled herself to his chest before answering, "W-Well. You're my husband...I-I wouldn't say no. If...If I really didn't want it, I'd just beat you silly...Besides...it's Valentine's Day...so...."

Talvish smiled down at her before pressing a kiss on her forehead, "I've never had sex before, but I promise to be as gentle as I can."

Kairi pouted up at him, her earlier fluster gone and replaced with all seriousness, "...It's not sex."

"Hm?"

She pouted again, "Do you love me at all?"

"Of course I do," Talvish answered back seriously, "You're very precious to me."

"Then it's not sex," Kairi said firmly, "To me, sex is when two people consent to do such things for their own mere pleasure. Rape is when there's no consent on one side. And...when two people really love each other....and they want to show that they love someone...to make that person feel good more than themselves...then..." her bravado was breaking down as her face turned bright red, "then that's called 'making love'...I won't stand for just 'sex'....I wont have it...I only want...to 'make love'...."

Talvish was now red as well, he had no idea she was so passionate about what something could be called. But before he knew it he was smiling down at her once more, "I see... Then may I make love to you then?"

She wasn't sure how much redder her face could get, or how squeaky her voice could get, "I-I ALREADY SAID YES! HOW MANY MORE T-TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO ASK?!"

He merely chuckled as he gave her a kiss at the bridge between her nose, "Ha ha, I apologize. Very well then, let me know if you don't like something, or if it gets painful."

Kairi nodded as she felt one of his hands slowly trailing up the shirt of her pajamas making her tremble and moan at the sensation of his skin on hers when his hand found what it was searching for.

It seemed like tonight was going to be quite a lovely Valentine's Day.....

~~

"Boy did she do a number on you," Eiler spoke up in a laughing manner as he bandaged up Talvish's head. It was close to midnight when he had arrived back at the gate from his home, bleeding profusely, and covered in splinters.

"I warned you to read the mood," Tagar said cheekily as she poked Talvish's bandaged cheek.

Talvish sighed as he stared at his friends surrounding him in the infirmary, lightly swatting away Tagar's hand, "I did...how was I supposed to know how to 'prepare' her for such a thing?"

He hissed when Eiler began wrapping his arm up in a sling as Tagar began removing splinters from his other arm.

Elved chuckled, "Ahahaha, I still can't believe she managed to kangaroo kick you through the wall!"

"Me neither, gah!" Talvish got out as Tagar pulled out a large shard from his forearm.

"Well, when push comes to shove, women can be strong," Heruin spoke.

Arthuan wagged his finger at Talvish, "You should've taken the hint. When a girl starts saying that something hurts...that's your cue to STOP!"

Talvish could only sigh and hiss as the shards were removed and antiseptic was put on his arm to be bandaged up. He wondered just what Kairi was doing back at home as she refused to go to the infirmary.

Back at the cabin, Kairi was struggling to walk to put the now bloodied sheets into the laundry bin to scrub. Tears in the corners of her eyes as she gave a harsh look at their wedding photo on Talvish's desk, her voice was low and pouty, "....I had to marry the 'BIG' dumb idiot, didn't I?...." Despite her pouting, her lips morphed into a smile as she snuggled the sheets in her hands, his scent was everywhere on the sheet making her soften up, "But...I guess he's my 'BIG' dumb idiot....he he...."

It wasn't quite a 'lovely' Valentine's Day...but it was one she'd never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Kairi's flashback is actually based on a true story, my story. I was heavily bullied in ALL my school years (not in college though). From Kindergarten to 3rd grade, we made Valentine's Day paper bags in class and put them out for people to fill. Every year, mine was the only one in the class that was empty. And I was always bullied on why I'd never receive Valentine's day gifts and I had to agree with them on being 'weird' and 'ugly'. So, I've grown use to not receiving any, if I want chocolate I just get it for myself these days, because so far, no one loves me more than me. Though no....I didn't have parents that'd console or try to cheer me up either, so...Kairi gets all the good stuff.
> 
> The love me more button was just an add-in from one of my favorite anime moments, the anime Inu x Boku SS with Karuta and the 'like me more switch' on Watanuki. My dad would never teach me such a thing, he'd have never let me have a boyfriend back when I was little XD  
> The gesture is also supposed to be like a different AU version to her 'sign of affection' which is surprise cheek poking XD


End file.
